The present invention relates to a valve cover device for a valve controlling flow of fluid through a pipe, for preventing unauthorized tampering with the valve.
Valve locking devices have been proposed in the past for use on gas or water valves, for example, to prevent unauthorized individuals from turning the gas or water on or off. There is a particular need for such devices on construction sites, since people may turn on water or gas valves before the plumbing or gas operated fixtures in the building are properly connected. This may cause water damage or risk of explosion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,116 of Drake describes a valve cover apparatus having a housing with one closed end and one open end, the open end being placed over a valve and the pipe junction to which the valve is connected. A slot extends from the open end of the housing for engaging over the pipe on each side of the valve. A hook engages under the pipe and open end of the housing, and has a connected stem extending up into the housing and into a lock to secure the hook in position unless released by a key. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,623,380 of Lee, a cylindrical housing extends over the valve and has opposing, vertically extending slots which engage over the pipe on each side of the valve. A locking pin extends through aligned holes in the housing beneath the pipe, and is secured by a padlock at its free end.